Arachnea/The Spellbook
Arachnea's very own spellbook, filled with spells of all varieties, from across the World and other worlds she has visited. If anyone has problems with any of these spells, post a message on the talk, or talk to me In-Game. If you don't, you may keep your opinion to yourself. ''Elemental Magic'' ''Elemental Magic: Fire'' *''Fireball: A Classic spell, divided into several stages of power, measured in doors. **Inferior Fireball:'' A very weak fire spell. Used on a door, it might leave scorch marks. **''Minor Fireball:'' A rather weak fire spell. Used on a door, it might blacken it. **''Lesser Fireball: A weak fire spell. Used on a door, it might set it on fire.'' **''Fireball: A Normal fire spell. Used on a door, it might break it down.'' **''Improved Fireball:'' A stronger fire spell. Used on a door, it might tip it over in a cloud of ashes. **''Superior Fireball:'' A better fire spell. Used on a door, it might break it down with great ease. **''Greater Fireball:'' A strong fire spell. Used on a door, it might leave the door up to several metres away from its frame. **''Surpreme Fireball:'' An even stronger fire spell. Used on a door, it would leave the door on the other side of the opposite wall, behind a new door-shaped hole in the wall. **''Flawless Fireball:'' A VERY strong fire spell. Used on a door, it would disintegrate the door completely. *''Wizard's Fire: One of Arachnea's most wicked spells. Using it spawns a howling, expanding white-blue ball of fire that burns with the determination of the caster. A single spark of it will burn through to the bone if not removed quickly.'' **''Wizard's Life Fire:'' Will inevitably kill the caster. By giving your life to the fire, you conjure a fireball of otherwise impossible strength and size. This ball of fire is strong enough to bypass as good as all possible wards and defences, including a two-foot thick brick wall. *''Incinerate:' Exactly what it says on the tin, this spell is supposed to turn whatever it is directed at into a heap of blazing ashes.'' *'' Aren Breath:' Makes the user breathe fire. Takes a large toll on mind and body. *''Ring of Fire: Designed to trap targets in a ring of fire that is nigh impossible to pass.'' *''Vortex: A powerful fire spell that engulfs the victim in a flaming inferno from all sides.'' *''Flame wall: A wall of fire: useful for fighting alongside with rangers.'' *''Flame Shield:'' ''Elemental Magic: Water'' *''Dehydrate: The removal of water from a body, it works on almost every living thing.'' *''Water Blast: Throws a small body of water at the opponent, making him wet and cold as well as making him stumble back.'' *''Wave: Summons a wave from a sizeable body of water nearby. May cause fatal injuries depending on size.'' *''Extinguish: Extinguishes fires and other burning things.'' *''Drown: Fills a targets lungs with water, dooming it to an excruciating death. May be slowed to avoid instant notice (The target fails to breathe out water, effectively making it drown itself)'' ''Elemental Magic: Earth'' *''Stone: Useful against stoned opponents. Spell commands stones to throw themselves at target.'' *''Crush:' Useful only when boulders are around; it uses these to attemp to smash the victim.'' *Shield:' A magically reinforced shield of earth, scantly three inches thick, cut from the ground and floated up so fast that the movement is almost instant.'' ''Elemental Magic: Air'' *''Tornado: A controlled whirlwind, looking similar to the In-Game "Storm of Armadyl", designed to pick up the victim and whirl him around until he looses all orientation and sense of direction.'' *'' Slow Arrows: Designed especially against rangers, this spell will slow an arrow in midflight to a point where one can easily catch it with a hand.'' *''Slice: Using wind's ability to be cutting, and adding magic to it is a dangerous activity. This spell forms a kind of blade in the air that will try to cut the opponent where directed.'' *''Door Destruction: Arachnea favors this spell above fire to blow open doors. It simply makes the air a lot more dense, and small, within a very short amount of time. Doing this behind a door results in the door being blasted away as the world rushes to fill the gap in the air.'' *''Wall: 'Compresses the nearby air to a wall. Depending on the strength of the spell, it may completely stop incoming missiles and swords or deflect their course. *Call to the High Mountain Winds:'' Draws upon the coldest, slowest winds that flow high above all others. Drawing them down results in the death by icing to the target(s) (up to 50) and storms that last for weeks to months.'' *Remove air:' Removes the air from a certain space. May be used to blow up doors and choke opponents.'' *''Compress Air: Makes the air more dense and able to touch. This method is used to form things one can touch out of air. Useable to choke an opponent by tightening the air around his throat.'' ''Elemental Magic: Mixed'' ''Air/water'' *''Mist wall'' *''Fog of decay'' ''Air/Earth'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Pebble Barrage'' *''Add'' ''Air/Fire'' *''Combusting Fireball'' *''Burning Wind'' ''Water/Earth'' *''Mud Bath'' *''Slobber'' ''Water/Fire'' *''Boiling water'' *''Heated steam'' *''Simmering liquid'' ''Fire/Earth'' *''Burning foothold'' *''Flaming missiles'' ''Fire/Earth/Wind'' *''Flaming Pebble Barrage'' ''Ancient Magic'' ''Ancient Magick: Shadow'' *''Destroy: Destroys a target by mashing up their insides by the shadows within them.'' *''Control Shadow: Allows the caster to control any shadows within range, twisting them in whatever way she wants.'' *''Summon Shadow Beast: Summons a Beast of unimaginable horror that hides within the shadows which assaults and kills anyone who aggravates it with loud noises.'' *''Illusion: Summons an illusion that makes whoever it is cast upon see whatever the caster wants.'' *''Darken: Darkens the entire area it is cast in.'' *''Fade: Allows the caster to fade into the nearby shadows.'' *''Cloak: Cloaks the caster in shadows under their control, allowing for defense and assault equally.'' *''Veil: Veils the caster from sight behind shadows.'' ''Ancient Magick: Smoke'' *''Choke: Forces smoke down the throat of a victim, drawing the lifebreath from them.'' *''Suffocate: Suffocates the victim with smoke.'' ''Ancient Magick: Ice'' *''Freeze: Freezes the target in place. '' *''Trap: Traps the target within walls of ice'' *''Frosty Blood: Turns the target's blood to ice, disabling them from doing anything and eventually killing them.'' ''Ancient Magick: Blood'' *''Bleed: Draws blood from a foe.'' *''Leech: Draws the blood from a victim into the caster, strengthening her.'' *''Ravage: Makes the blood clump sporadically, eventually bursting various veins and organs, killing the victim in a very unpleasant way.'' ''Other Magic'' ''Other Magic: Lunar'' *''Disruption Shield: Shields oneself from attacks, excepting the strongest magical blasts. (Spell effectiveness varies depending on time since renewal, attack strenght and magical fluctuations)'' *''Heal: Heals oneself from injuries (preferably by drawing energy from others nearby)'' *''Heal Other: Heals another by drawing energy from yourself. May inflict cut wounds.'' *''Cure: Cures plants and creatures from disease.'' *''Grow: Makes mostly everything grow toward maturity faster.'' *''Leech Other: Leeches energy from another.'' *''Energy Transfer: Transfers energy from yourself to another.'' *''Mind Reading: Allows you to read the mind of the target. May be detected by skilled mages.'' ''Other Magic: Chaos'' *''Control Other: Allows you to seize control of a target, controlling their bodily movements and basically everything else they do too. Useful for testing out spells that might kill oneself with use, like the Wizard's Life Fire.'' *''"Muddle": Completely confuses the mind of the target.'' ''Other Magic: Rituals'' *''Ritual of Rejuvination (Duh, mahjarrat)'' *''Summoning demons'' ''Other Magic: Light'' *''Beam: A beam of light comes from the heavens. This spell has little to no effects by itself, and is only useful for impressing sheganigans.'' *''Horizontal Beam: A destructive, hot beam of sunlight bursts from your hands toward the caster. Capable of dealing deadly burns and blindness.'' *''Blind: Blinds the opponent with light, rendering him disoriented for up to five minutes.'' *''Lighten: A spell used to give light to an area. No effects beside better view.'' *''Concentrate light: Concentrates the sunlight above onto a single spot, creating an effect much like a magnifying glass. Capable of incinerating and completely dehydrating targets, as well as dealing deadly burns and melt foot-thick stone.'' *''Sap Light:' Draws on visible light sources to empower oneself. (There is a limit to this, of course: Your body may only hold so much magic at once. However, it is a great source of magic energy.)'' ''Other Magic: Glyphs'' *Glyph of Empowerment:' Saps all other mages within range, empowering the "owner" of the spell.'' *''Teleblockage Glyphs: Prevents anyone within range from teleporting out.'' *''Null Magic: Prevents anyone within range of the Glyph from using magic, including the one who drew it.'' *''Glyph of Pain: Hurts creatures coming within its radius. Does not apply to the caster.'' *''Defence: Arachnea's favorite. She has a large number of these sewn into her robes, as a preliminary defence against sudden assaults. They will not prevent any attack from hitting her, but prevent instantly fatal wounds in most cases.'' ''Other Magic: Necromancy'' *''Raise Undead: Raises Zombies and Skeletons.'' *''Crumble Undead: Destroys all kinds of undead, releasing their souls.'' *''Revive: Revives another being. A complex and dangerous spell not to be used lightly.'' *''Form Bone Sword: Forms a sword from the bones of nearby corpses. Handy if you lack a melee weapon.'' ''Other Magic: Teleportation'' *''Teleport: 'Teleports the user to the wished location. '''(Subject to teleblockage and other effects)'' *''Teleport Other:' Teleports another being to the desired location. '''(Subject to teleblockage)'' *''Group Teleport:' Teleports self and a group of up to nine other people to the desired location. '''(Teleblocked entities do not count)'' *''Mass Teleport:' Teleports a mass of people (up to 50) to a desired location '''(Teleblocked entities to not count)'' *''Greater Mass Teleport:'' ''Teleports up to 100 people to the desired location'' '''(Teleblocked entities do not count)' *Epic Mass Teleport:' Teleports up to 2,000 people to the desired location. Should never be attempted alone: have at least two other mages help. '''(Teleblocked entities do not count)'' *''Teleblock: Blocks someone else from teleporting. Includes teleothers, levers and teletabs.'' *''"Portal" Teleport: Summons a portal for a single second, allowing the caster to escape Teleblocks. (Requires a rather large amount of power and takes up to three weeks to prepare)'' *''Epic Teleport:' Breaks weaker teleblocks and allows you to teleport anywhere at wish. (After a period of testing, this spell has been proven ineffective within RuneScape.)'' *Swap Teleport:' Utilizing a mass/size/distance formula to exchange two objects of similar mass across vast distances. Works within Teleblocked areas. Exercise caution on exchange objects; large differences in mass may cause the lighter entity to arrive at extreme speed. Spell requires intricate knowledge of the location of both objects. (Note that this is not exactly a teleport within the conventional sense. It relies on a system of such extreme speed that the subject temporarily becomes immaterial, allowing it to pass hinders.)'' ''Other Spells/Custom Magic'' *''Pain: Tortures another entity by inflicting pain within its brain. No wounds will appear. Yes, this can be up to full cruciatus-curse, leaving you immobilized and dropping you likea bag of potatoes when it finally ends. In other words, it gives "A world of pain" a whole new meaning. (Partially counts as chaos magic)'' *''Witch's Web: A type of vines hindering the victims from casting or otherwise using magic.'' ''Magical creations: Bracelets'' *''Element test no. 1: The compund she gave to the Arcane research Institute to see if it was immune to magic.'' *''Element test no. 2: The compound she sent the Arcane research Institute after getting the feedback on compound no. 1.'' *''Bracelet no. 1: The bracelet she put on Ptolemos. It is experimental, to see if he is able to remove it and keeps track of where in the world he currently resides.'' *''Bracelet no. 2: This is the bracelet Arachnea intends to use on herself when no. 1 proves itself unremovable by any magical, friendly or hostile means, including cutting off the arm.'' ''Magical inventions; Gravity (or 'How to fuck up Nature') In Arachnea's own hand. ''Ah, how much I have enjoyed this special little spell. The further I dvelved into the possibilities of magic, the more laughable and irratic ideas came to my head. I often think I had gone mad at some spells that seemed impossible to achieve, when they were so easy- such as this one. Magic has granted me the power to grasp any law of nature and bend, if not break, it. Why not the one that commands you stay put on the ground? Admittedly, standing upside down on your own ceiling is confusing at first, but a great application once you get used to it. Oh, what '''can't' I do with this, really....'' Now I wish those who intend to trap me in a cave good luck; They are confined to one direction to stand in while I am free to walk in any direction, even to stand on empty air- Although that one requires a lot of care and focus. ''Gallery of Magic'' '' Red magic.png|Arachnea with a blood spell Blue Magic.png|Arachnea with a water spell Green Magic.png|Arachnea listening to the Anima Mundi with a Nature Spell Magic circle.png|A magical circle '' ''The Rules of Magic'' Arachnea has made up a list of important guidelines for herself and other magic users (Would be cool for the other magic users if they ever had a chance to get their hands on them >.<) ''Magic's First Rule'' People are stupid. They will believe any lie as long as they hope sufficiently that it is true, or fear that it is true'. Remember: there is no shield against this, so be on your guard at all times . . . ''Magic's Second Rule'' ''The greatest harm can derive from the best intentions. Remember this, as adding magic to it can lead to instant disaster or slow, unstoppable decay.'' ''Third Rule of Magic'' ''Passion rules reason, for better or worse. '' ''Fourth Rule of Magic'' '''''There is magic in sincere forgiveness; in the forgiveness you give, but more so in the forgiveness you receive. ''Fifth Rule of Magic'' Mind what people do, not only what they say, for deeds will betray a lie. ''Sixth Rule of Magic'' The only sovereign you can allow to rule you is reason. ''Seventh Rule of Magic'' Life is in the future, not the past. ''Eight Rule of Magic'' Deserve victory.' Be justified in your convictions. Be completely committed. Earn what you want and need rather than waiting for others to give you what you desire. ''Ninth Rule of Magic'' ''A contradiction can not exist in reality. Not in part, nor in whole. '' ''Tenth Rule of Magic'' '''''Willfully turning aside from the truth is treason to one's self. ''Eleventh Rule of Magic'' Seek the truth not through others, but through yourself. ''Twelfth Rule of Magic'' You can destroy those who speak the truth, but you cannot destroy the truth itself. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Magic Category:Documents Category:Aren Category:Combat Category:Books